Captivated
by novella2009
Summary: A human girl who's past and family history is a mystery....an elf who is more than what he seems. These are the main characters for Captivated....read on..... i'm just tyring this out. I want to make it a book some day...REVIEW! Or i won't post more
1. Chapter 1

**_ Chapter I _**

I was 16 years old when it happened. When my dream of dreams was granted me. But first, I must tell you how it happened. I lived in Sutora in a large manor (that was called Ronsol) with my uncle Zanz and his second wife Elmra (my mother died unexpectedly when I was 7 and I was sent to live with my uncle and aunt). Sutora is a country in a small ring of countries called the Supletos Ring. My Aunt and Uncle were not cruel, but they did not seem to care for me at all. My aunt never failed to remind me that the only reason I was allowed to live with them, was because they were kind enough to take me in when my mother died. I also had three cousins. The first was Snow (she was the oldest and the most beautiful), the second was Anee, and the third was Inta. They were all horrifically spoiled and thought of no one but themselves. However, they were the pride of my aunt's heart. I, on the other hand was nothing but a piece of charity in their eyes. Soon after I came, my aunt had turned me into a servant. No. A slave is more like it. The main reason why my aunt especially hated me was because I had a lovely singing voice like my mother had and she wanted it for Snow. One day in spring, when I was 14, I was cleaning the windowsill in my Aunt's room when I heard a violet wither bird singing outside. I leaned out of the window and sang back to it. For a few minutes I sat transfixed on the window sill, while the bird and I sang back and forth to each other. Suddenly, the bird let out a shrill call which sounded like a warning and flew away. I quickly turned around but not in time. My aunt came up and yanked back on my hair and held my hands behind me. "Stella," she rasped into my ear. "I will find a way to give your voice to Snow. Even if that means I have to surgically remove it myself." I gulped hard. I knew that she would not really attempt the latter; however I also knew that she would use every option she could think of. She let go of me and pranced out of the room in her spindly high heels. I was more careful than ever now. As I did my chores, I no longer sang. I always did my work with a grave face, all of the laughter gone from my eyes. Even the birds looked melancholy as I filled their feeders outside of Snow's room. "There's the pig." Snow laughed down at me from the window. "Do you enjoy wearing mud little pig?" She started snorting while she laughed. She was utterly repulsive. "Answer me creature!" She cried, solemn suddenly. "Do you really want my answer?" I stared defiantly at her. My head felt hot. "Of course I do. I wouldn't have asked otherwise." I dumped the bucket of scraps for the pigs all over her. Now she looked, smelled and sounded like a pig. "Who's the pig now?" I taunted. She screeched a more high-pitched squeak than my highest soprano could go. "MOTHER!" I ran away to the stable and dived into a pile of hay. I could hear screeches and people shouting at each other. A few minutes later, my uncle came into the barn. "I know you're in here Stella! So, come out!" I didn't move a muscle. I don't think I even breathed for the entire time he searched. He came near the hay pile I was in several times, but never looked into it. Luck was with me! Then, as he started to walk out of the barn, I sneezed. He rushed to where I was and grabbed at me. I tried to squirm away, but his firm grip tightened. Luck had abandoned me. "I think we should we should sell her to the Snells. They offered us a good price for her last Monday, but you refused Zanz." Elmra hissed at both my uncle and me. My uncle looked uncertain. "It—she's my niece Elmra. I can't…" "Listen here. Either you get rid of that witch or…" "No _you_ listen here Elmra. The girl gets another chance. Besides, I was over at the Snells yesterday and they had just bought a girl named Loola or Leola or something." "Well, _one_ more chance. And if she fails, it's away with her." The thought of being sold made me work harder than ever. I did want to get away from Snow and Aunt Elmra, but I didn't want to be sold to someone who might be even worse. I supposed that my uncle's sticking up for me had been a one-time happening and he appeared to loath me as much as he had before the incident. Being in this thinking, I was very much surprised when he came to my room one night. "Stella, I want you to know that I…I'm sorry for being so cruel to you in the past. I was just thinking…" He cut off and just stood there; motionless. I saw tears in his eyes. "Yes, Uncle?"

"I was just thinking about how much you look like your mother. She-she had such a…lovely voice. I was wondering. Could-could _you_ sing for me?"

I smiled. I began a lullaby that mother had taught me before she died.

"_Sing for love dear one, sing for me._

_Hold me tight, _

_Keep me in your sight._

_Sing for love dear one, sing for me._

_Close your eyes,_

_Lift up your voice,_

_And sing!"_

My uncle had tears running down both cheeks. "I'm so sorry." He uttered several times. I ran to him and embraced him. After a few moments, he took my face in his hands and smiled. "You look just like your mother. She was the most beautiful woman in the world." I blushed and turned my face away.

"You'd better go Uncle Zanz. Elmra will be mad if she finds out you're up here." He walked towards the door. "Thank you." He said as he left.

Every night Uncle Zanz came to my room and had me sing for him. I was amazed at the change in him. Elmra seemed respectful to him even. But to me, Elmra was worse than ever. She _tripled_ my chores and even made me her personal servant. Three weeks after my incident, my Aunt sent Snow, Anee and Inta to a 'Young Lady's School' in the neighboring country of Kerloi. I was left home, but I was grateful that there weren't as many people to slave for. Two days after they left, it was my birthday. Elmra didn't know, but when my uncle came to my room so I could sing for him, he had bundle in his arms.

"What is that, Uncle?"

"Shh. I will show you in a moment. Now. What will you sing for me?"

"Well, I could sing the Kerloin love ballad again."

"No. I want something new."

I remembered a song I had been working on earlier that day while feeding the chickens. It was just a silly little jingle, but I knew it would make him laugh. "Alright. I'll sing my chicken song."

My uncle raised his eyebrow and then smiled.

"Go ahead."

I sang it for him. He laughed all through it. I had been right. "Alright." He said when it was finished. "Now I will show you your presents."

Present_s_?!

First, he pulled out a light pink, satin gown. "Your aunt would have insisted that this go to Snow, but you're mother had intended it for you." He held it out to me. It was beautiful. The fringe of the skirt was embroidered roses; as was the neckline. I had never seen anything so exquisite in my entire life. Next he pulled out a pouch of money. "What will I need this for Uncle Zanz?" I motioned to the pouch. He said that I would find out and reached back into the bag. The last thing he brought out was a silver hand mirror.

"This was given to your mother by a fairy on her wedding day. It lets you appear to be whoever you wish to and you can see anyone with it. But you must be careful. In the wrong hands, it could be a very powerful weapon. Kings and Queens would kill for something like this. Only use it when you absolutely have to."

He handed the mirror to me.

"Oh! I almost forgot. You can also slip inside people's dreams with it." The fairy had given my mother quite a powerful gift.

"I will take good care of it Uncle Zanz." I said as he put it back in the sack. "Now, what was the money for?"

He turned to me, his face solemn. "Your Aunt is…she is going to sell you as a slave to a cruel place where they work people to death. I could not bear to think of you in a place like that. So I'm helping you to run away." I gasped and sat down on the bed to steady myself. I didn't think Elmra _that_ cruel.

"Th-thank you Uncle. But why did you give this to me? You could have been prosperous and powerful."

He smiled at me. "First, I only just remembered these things. They've been kept in the attic for years. Secondly, you are more precious to me than…you see; Snow is not actually _m__y_ daughter. She is Elmra's from her first marriage...and Anee and Inta are idiots… But now we must hurry."

Uncle Zanz rushed me to the stable and told me to wait until he was in the house before I left. "I do not want Elmra to think I helped you. Then she'll try to follow you. Take Pentol and go to the Riverdog Inn, just across the border. From then on, you're on your own. You would be wise never to come back here again, sweet." He kissed me and then went back inside.

"Goodbye Uncle," I whispered. Then, saddling my horse, I left Ronsol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember, people, that I own ALL the characters in this story. They are all from my imagination and if anyone wants to steal them, then they're gonna' have to face my lawyer...thanks. Hope you like it!!**

Dawn was only a few hours off when I reached the Riverdog. It looked like an old shack, but I was too weary to care. On the journey there, my mare Pentol had been frightened by something and had thrown me out of the saddle. I had landed in a painful position but I wasn't seriously injured.

I stumbled up to the person I assumed was in charge.

"Can I…get…a room please?"

The woman I faced was short and fat with coarse, greasy looking black hair.

"We have a large, spacey room on the second floor if ya' want." She looked and sounded like she was board out of her mind.

"I'll…take it." I answered breathlessly.

The lady sent a young man to put Pentol in the stable and then directed a girl to take me to my room. The room was indeed very spacious. It probably could have held two or three Geragian giants. There was an enormous bed in the middle of the room and a few tables and chairs, but aside from that, it was mostly bare.

"There ya' go." The girl said as she set my bag down. "That'll be four gold coppers miss." I reached into my bag of things and got some out of the purse my uncle had given me. The girl grabbed the money from me and ran out of the room. I set my bag down on a nearby table and then threw myself on the bed; exhausted.

When I awoke, there was little light outside. I assumed it was about 6:00 or so in the evening. After a short struggle trying to find the doorknob, I left my room.

The stairs creaked loudly as I descended them and re-entered the main room, where I had registered. Across the back of the room there was an antique wooden bar with roughhewn tables and benches occupying the area around it. Near the center, an elderly man was playing an old looking, battered piano.

The lady I had spoken to before was at the bar serving drinks to what I guessed to be three elves. The first was small and stocky with muddled black hair and a dark tunic. He looked more like a dwarf than an elf. The second elf looked a foot taller than I; with lengthy honey-brown hair cascading to his waist. His outfit was a dark elf's robe of a russet color with ruby buttons all down the front. Peeking out of the top, a small patch of his burgundy tunic was showing as well. The one elf that looked the most appealing, though, was the third. Two auburn ringlets spilled out onto his forehead as he shifted in his seat. His green eyes stood out from the coffee color of his skin and his smile spread from ear to ear. His height was nearer to mine than his partners' and he wore a vivid dark green elf's robe with a small patch of a lighter green tunic peeking out at the top. All three of the elves were laughing with each other.

I approached the bar slowly and seated myself on a nearby stool. The bar-woman came over to me. "What do ya' want?" She muttered.

"Can I have…maybe a …"

"Come on, come on. I don't have all day."

"A hard cider."

She rolled her eyes and walked away. I then noticed that there was a scene etched into the sides of the bar. There was a willow with flowing boughs beside a brook with geese rising in the sky. "Here ya' go." The bar-woman chucked a tumbler at me. A took an enormous swig and had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't spit it back out.

"I know. The drinks here are dreadful. Try this." A voice came from behind me. I looked back and stared directly into the green eyes of the elf I had been marveling at. I gasped. The smile vanished from his face and was replaced by a look of regret. "Oh! Please forgive me. I did not mean to alarm you."

I smiled cordially.

The next instant, I realized that he was still holding something for me. I accepted it and sipped a tumbler of olive colored liquid. Warm, luscious fluid ran down my throat and into my stomach. It was as sweet as honey and as delightful as a summer day.

"Wh-what _is_ this?" I murmured.

"It's an elvish drink called Breghtbar. And you wouldn't adore it so if I told you what it was made up of." He chuckled and seated himself next to me. "Where are you from?" He asked a when I had finished the whole container.

"I…used to live in a manor…in the kingdom of Navaeo. Do you know it?"

He thought for a moment. "Yes. I believe I have passed through there before. The border is only a bit away. Do you not live there any longer?"

"Well, I'm…you see…um…"

He chuckled again. "You do not have to tell me if you are not comfortable in doing so." I changed the subject.

"You have not yet told me your name sir…"

"I am called Baien. Baien of Soralve. And you are?"

"My name is Stella."

We conversed for a little while longer and then Baien's friends called him. I went back up to my room and got out the silver mirror. "Baien." I whispered to it. Instantly, Baien appeared in the glass. His friends were not in sight and he was now sitting by the fire in a corner of the room; reading a book. However, the mirror wouldn't focus in enough to see what the book was titled.

**Ok. Well, I will write more. I promise. Btw: PLEASE write reviews. That's the only reason I'm putting this story on here is so I can get opinions as to whether or not it's good enough to go for a REAL publishing thing...(if that made any sense... OH! And if you have any stories that you would like to consult a beta reader on, I am officially a beta reader. Read my preferenses, and send them on down!! Thanks! (I'll publish more of this story as soon as I can...)**


	3. Chapter 3

Later that evening, I was dressing to go down to the main room for dinner, when I remembered the pink satin gown. Baien would think me pretty in that.

'_No. That's foolishness_,' I told myself, but I would wear the gown.

I took out the dress and started to put it on. The satin fell delicately onto me and felt soft and smooth against my skin. I held my arm up in front of me to see it and was dismayed to find that I _couldn't_ see it. I looked down at my feet. They were invisible as well! I quickly reached back and loosened the laces of the dress. I took it off and was again visible. I hastily reached into my bag and pulled out the pouch of gold coppers. The purse was full so I took care as I searched it for anything more. Nothing came up and I threw the bag down, scattering coins all over the floorboards. Why had the fairy given my mother these powerful things?

I probably spent a half an hour searching the gown and the lining of the bag for a note, or direction from or to my mother or myself. I was about to give up when a small fold of paper fell out of the inside of the satin gown. It was labeled only, "Stella." I unfolded it and started to read:

_Dear Stella,_

_If you are reading this, then it is on your 15__th__ birthday._

_Happy birthday by darling daughter, and I wish you well._

_I have instructed your uncle Zanz to give you three gifts on this day._

_A silver hand mirror, a pouch of gold coins and a pink satin gown._

_The satin gown will make you invisible when put on, _

_And the pouch of money you will soon find out about._

_The silver hand mirror is the most precious, though._

_It lets you become anyone you wish, see anyone you wish_

_And slip into one's dreams. I imagine you wish also to wear the_

_Gown. You can, my darling. Just speak the words 'I wish to be normal'_

_To the gown and it will become an ordinary dress. To have it once_

_Again become magical, say 'I wish to be invisible.'_

_I wish I could be there with you my darling child to see you_

_all grown up._

_Your Mother,_

_Lalanna_

I started to cry. I missed her so much! After tucking the note safely under my pillow, I put on the gown once more and spoke the magic words.

'_I wish to be normal.'_ I was instantly visible again.

When I came into the main room once more, I sat down at one of the small tables. Baien noticed me and came over.

"You look lovely tonight, Miss Stella."

My cheeks flushed a bright crimson.

"Thank you." I whispered. He smiled down at me. "Won't you sit down?" I asked him sweetly. He smiled, nodded and seated himself. He ordered a bean soup and I, a fitrigan (a type of Sutoran bird that's roasted with a lemon sauce poured over it).

"You are not hungry by any chance Miss Stella?" Baien said, chuckling.

"Why, not at all." I giggled as well.

As soon as our dinner was finished, Baien's friends approached our table. Baien stood and introduced them.

"This is Yimn," He said politely; pointing to the shorter, fatter one who bowed. "And this is Jollen." He now gestured to the taller one. As Jollen bowed however, his hair came flopping down around his face and when he straightened, he looked like a hairy mass. I struggled to suppress a giggle. Jollen looked very embarrassed and touched his head. Instantly, the hair flew back to its proper place.

"I didn't know elves could perform magic." I said, amazed.

Jollen looked over at Baien with a slightly worried expression on his face. "Did you tell her we were elves?"

"No," Baien answered. "She must have found out on her own." I frowned.

"Was I not supposed to know?" I asked. Jollen smiled.

"It's not that. It's just that if you found out on your own, that means it must be rather apparent. Anyway, in response to your remark, I'm studying to become a harpteur. That is…a special type of sorcerer. Only an elf can become one, though."

"I must say, he's either the stupidest one or the slowest learning one I've ever seen." Yimn said, laughing. Jollen looked angrily at him for a moment and then smiled. I could see why. The front of Yimn's hair was a bright purple! Now all of us were laughing; except Yimn. He was glaring at us, which of course made him look funnier.

"Alright gentlemen. That's enough. This young lady is probably tired of us by now. Let us retire." Baien said. I reluctantly let them go and then went back to my room as well.

**Again, i'll publish more as soon as I can. Hope you like it! (well, actually, I hope you love it, but anyway...) And who likes Baien?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter II

In the middle of the night, I heard a violet wither bird singing at my window. I thought they only sang during the day, so I got up to investigate. As I approached the windowsill the bird started to sing more and more beautifully. When I finally reached the window, the bird stopped in the middle of the song as if something had taken the melody from its throat. Suddenly, another bird appeared beside it. There was no difference whatsoever between this new bird and the old one. The first bird suddenly looked terrified and the new bird looked triumphant. Then, the image of Snow and myself appeared before me. My image started to dissolve into thin air. Then all of a sudden, _I_ started to dissolve into thin air! Then I woke up. I breathed a sigh of relief, but I was scared. The dream had to have a meaning; and probably not a nice one at that. Maybe Baien would know; or Jollen, since he was studying to become a harpteur.

In the morning, I hurried downstairs to look for the elves. But they were not there. I waited for hours; I even went upstairs and returned to my post with a book, however, no one came. I finally decided to ask the bar-woman. Surely _she_ would know, since she served the elves their meals. I slowly walked over to her.

"Excuse me." I tried to say, but it came out as a whisper. She heard it however and glanced at me. "Well, what do ya' want?" She asked, sounding annoyed.

"It's a matter concerning the elves." I stated.

"What about 'em?" She asked. Her glare seemed to go right through me.

"Did they by any chance…have they left yet?"

She thought a moment. "Well, they haven't come to have their breakfast yet. That's a little strange, but then again they're elves." An elderly man advanced towards us and she turned to help him.

'What a help she was.' I thought, irritated at the fact that I hadn't obtained anymore information.

I stormed up to my room and fished the mirror out from my bag. "Baien." I cried. Instantly, I saw the image of Baien and his friends on horseback. They were riding and laughing with each other. I now found that I could _hear_ what was going on as well as see. I watched them for quite a while. They just kept riding and laughing the entire time. Finally, when I was just about to put the mirror away, they stopped and rested at a grassy spot a little away from the road. When they had tied the horses and fed them, Jollen distributed food to the other two and himself.

"It's too bad that girl didn't come with us. She probably would've liked that cave we saw."

"Oh you're just saying that because _you_ liked it." Yimn muttered grumpily.

"Calm yourselves, gentlemen." Baien said, laughing. He looked so handsome when he laughed. The locks around his face were tossed all around and two charming dimples glowed like sun beams on the side of each cheek.

Jollen spoke. "Shall we see some magic? It's just the thing to perk you up."

"Not that again." Yimn mumbled. Jollen narrowed his eyes and Yimn hurriedly changed the subject. "What's that girl's name anyway?" He turned to Baien.

"Stella," Baien responded dreamily as he finished his food. Jollen looked at Yimn and they both started laughing. Baien shot up. "What's so funny?" He questioned, crossly.

"You like her!" Yimn blurted out, roaring with laughter. I hastily put the mirror down.

He liked me? Was it really possible? I blushed at the thought. Suddenly I realized something. I was in love with Baien. I grabbed the mirror and twirled around the room. I kissed it and cried out "I love you Baien!" After a few moments, I calmed down. I asked for the mirror to see Baien again. They were back on their horses and the Riverdog was in the foreground! I swiftly put on my silk gown, brushed out my light brown curls and rushed down stairs.

**Hope you like it! Posting more soon...REVIEWS!! (please)**


End file.
